Handcuffing the Heart
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Scarlett Elaine Moriarty is the sister of a certain notorious criminal but she wants nothing to do with his empire. She wants to take him down and nothing will stop her, not even her brother. She turns to the one person who can help her, Sherlock Holmes. When she moves into 221B Baker Street but can a forbidden love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

"Scarlett, come in here please" my brother, Jim called from his study. Yes, my brother is Jim Moriarty and I am his twin sister, Scarlett. I slowly appeared at the door of my brother's study.

"Jim, I have to be at work in an hour. You know that I can't be late" I warned, adjusting my jeans and scrub top that I wore.

"It's a quick errand. It won't take you more than two minutes" Jim told me, indicating the box and in the box was a bag containing the trainers that Carl Powers had owned.

"Ugh, why have you kept those awful things? That jock was awful to you back in school" I commented, disgust showing in my face at the memories. Carl had been Jim's worst nightmare in school with relentless teasing, just being a general bully.

"And then he goes and makes a move on you" Jim growled, clearly remembering as much as I was.

"And I broke his nose, remember? I wasn't going to date a jerk who hurt my brother" I reminded him.

"Either way, I have the ultimate plan" Jim told me. He filled me in on what he wanted me to do and I nodded.

"Some days I wonder why I ever agree to help you" I grumble, putting the shoes in my work backpack. Afte being sure that I had everything, I hailed a cab and made my way to Baker Street, looking for 221B Baker Street. Once I got there, I knocked on the door as I asked the landlady, Mrs. Hudson if she had a vacant flat that I could look at.

"I really hope you like it dear. No one usually wants basement flats" Mrs. Hudson admitted to me as we headed downstairs.

"I would if it means privacy. I just really need to get out from under my brother's grip. I swear he and I maybe twins but that doesn't mean he gets to ruin all my attempts at relationships" I answered as she unlocked the second door that led into the flat.

"Oh dear, sounds like you two certainly need some space. I would show you around but I need to get back upstairs before my hip starts hurting" she told me.

"Thank you, I appreciate this and I'm sorry about your hip. I will call with a final decision" I called as she made her way back upstairs. When I heard the doors close, I left the shoes and took a picture, indicating I had done as asked. Once done, I hurried out and quickly hailed a taxi to the dentist's office I worked.

As I worked, I had many thoughts of getting out and finding my own place. I even wanted to deny my own last name. I vowed one day I would end my brother's crime web at any cost. Things went like normal and during my lunch hour, Jim called.

When he told me about his plan and that I had to play the bait, I had to do all I could not to lose my temper. I finally hung up and called Mrs. Hudson with only one question after she had said hello. I smiled a little as I asked "How soon can I move in?"

"As soon as you like dear. Oh, this is wonderful to finally have another woman in the building" she answered, sounding delighted.

"How about this evening" I asked, making mental notes of everything I had to pack. She seemed surprised when I mentioned that I could move in that soon. She agreed and we hung up. This would finally be the start of a more difficult adventure than anything I had ever done in assisting my brother. This was finally my chance to get out from under his evil shadow but would I be able to find the correct key to bringing down my brother's mighty empire?


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back to the house Jim and I shared; I quickly started packing. I made several trips down to the car that I had hired. I finally got everything, checked over my old room, and was on my way out when I heard Jim ask "Scarlett, what's going on" as he emerged from his study.

"Jim, I am sick of your schemes. I am done helping you. You will pay for everything that you've done" I warned, walking down the stairs and getting in the backseat as the driver took off. I was going to uphold that vow, no matter what and I knew that I couldn't make that happen alone.

I soon arrived at 221B Baker Street and started getting my bags out with the driver's help. Mrs. Hudson opened the doors and we got my bags downstairs. After a couple trips, I paid the driver and headed down to my flat after signing the lease.

Once in my flat; I started to unpack my things and after dusting the mattress and bedframe that was down here and checking to make sure it was still steady, I made my bed and unpacked my things. I could hear talking upstairs and Mrs. Hudson saying "Go on and introduce yourselves to your new downstairs neighbor but do mind your manners. She must be exhausted from unpacking and cleaning and working today."

Just then; I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching my door. Slowly, I opened the door and there stood two men. One was dark haired and tall while the other was blonde and slightly shorter but had a more military like stance.

"You must be my other upstairs neighbors; Sherlock Holmes, the infamous consulting detective and his assistant and blogger, Dr. John Watson. I never miss a blog entry" I commented.

"Thank you" Dr. Watson replied before blanking and that's when I realized that I hadn't introduced myself.

"I am Scarlett Colchester" I answered and added "Come in please."

I could see Sherlock looking around as they stepped in and he finally said "You're put upon a lot, more specificaly by a sibiling. You have black candles in the jars used in vigils when mourning the passing of a loved one. That would be your parents. You and your sibiling are actually twins although you're at least a few minutes older. One of you has driven the other mad. Well, they've driven you insane. You're also an office worker, specifically a medical office as indicated by your scrub top. Your nails are neatly filed but not manicured so you do a lot of typing and then there are marks behind your ears. That indicates you wear a headset."

"I'm impressed, do go on" I commented, inviting them to sit down.

"I also smell calamine lotion. You applied some recently to your wrists for a small rash due to an exposure to something you're allergic to" he added.

"That would be cabbage and celery" I admitted.

"You also don't wear perfume but I do detect body spray, jasmine and freesia scented to be specific and that scent is special to you" he said as he continued.

"Sherlock, enough. I'm sorry Miss Colchester. Sometimes, he doesn't know when to stop" Dr. Watson interrupted.

"It's quite alright Dr. Watson. Paint me impressed, he was actually spot on" I told him.

"Have you had supper yet? I am certain you must be exhausted and don't feel like cooking" John asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Actually, I haven't and it would be nice not to cook tonight. I do need to make a run to the grocery anyway" I told him.

"At the least, let us treat you to dinner tonight. Let it be our way of welcoming you" he offered.

"I'd like that, thank you" I replied and after changing my top, I followed them after locking my door.

They took me to a nice Italian restaurant a block away called Angelo's. After we ordered, we began to talk. Well more like John and I talked while Sherlock listened. I had to admit that this was actually very pleasant and I was looking forward to getting to know them more. Still, there was something intense that I could feel around Sherlock and I couldn't explain it. Would it be worth finding out or would I regret opening that door?


End file.
